Sangre sobre la arena
by Espada.1
Summary: Un nuevo arrancar, Las Noches comienza una guerra interna que Aizen observa con una sonrisa, los Espada se preparan para arrasar Karakura mientras los shinigami no pueden hacer nada.
1. El Sueño

Nelliel se despertó, todavía era de noche bajo el eterno cielo de día situado sobre Las Noches, ya había tenido ese mismo sueño varias veces pero últimamente se estaba repitiendo con tanta frecuencia que lo había tenido hasta dos o tres veces el mismo día.

La primera parte era un recuerdo suyo de cuando ocupaba el puesto de Tercera Espada, de antes de que Aizen hubiera llegado y hubiese establecido la nueva base de los Espada en Las Noches, cuando Barragan era el conocido, y temido, rey del Hueco Mundo, el resto era caos.

_(Sueño)_

Nelliel caminaba por los al rededores de La Fortaleza, base de los Espada cuando Nnoitra Jiruga apareció y la desafió. Hacía tiempo que estaban en conflicto, Nelliel despreciaba a Nnoitra, lo consideraba una bestia que sólo quería matar y él no podía soportar la idea de que una mujer fuese más fuerte que él. La pelea fue fácilmente dominada por Nelliel, la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande. Entonces Nnoitra desapareció tras un ataque de Nelliel. Ella sabía que eso era obra de Szayel pero ahora debía encontrar a Nnoitra. Entonces lo vió cayendo sobre ella con su zampakuto en la mano, Nelliel estaba condenada, cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que oyó fue un grito, era de un Menos, probablemente un Adjucha, a lo lejos.

Tras unos segundos tras los que Nelliel esperaba ya haber sido atacada abrió los ojos. Delante de ella estaba un Vasto Lorde, tenía el pelo naranja y largo, la máscara era una máscara normal de Hollow con dos cuernos u dos tiras de color negro. El Vasto Lorde había detenido el ataque de Nnoitra con una mano y estaba concentrando su reitatsu, Nelliel sabía que Nnoitra estaba muerto, el Vasto Lorde le lanzó un Cero a quemarropa, cuando el humo se dispersó Nnoitra apareció herido de gravedad, el Vasto Lorde se giró hacia Nelliel y desapareció al instante.

Entonces todo lo que rodeaba a Nelliel desapareció en la oscuridad, se podían oír a lobos aullando, una luna había aparecido y se había convertido en instantes en un reloj de arena que utilizaba una arena de plata e iba cayendo rápidamente hasta que el último grano se transformaba en una partícula negra que al caer pudría el resto de arena y posteriormente incluso al reloj. Tras eso una luz muy fuerte y entonces ella habría los ojos.

Nelliel se puso su traje de arrancar, salió de su habitación y comenzó a deambular por Las Noches, inconscientemente había llegado hasta la sala de reunión de los Espada. Entonces sintió una cantidad de reitatsu de Hollow muy grande, era de un Hollow que no estaba arrancarizado pero, aún así era incluso mayor al suyo. Provenía de la Sala de Conversión, donde los Hollow pasaban a ser Arrancar mientras los ojos de los Espada estaban situados sobre ellos. Ella comenzó a acercarse hacía allí, Tosen e Ichimaru estaban allí, Ichimaru le decía lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala mientras el shinigami ciego estaba de espaldas apoyado contra la pared.

"Su piel comienza a ponerse de color normal pero todavía no a empezado a romper la máscara."

Entonces ambos notaron la presencia de Nelliel, que no había intentado ocultarse en ningún momento. E incluso podía notar que estaba dejando salir demasiado reitatsu, que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia significaba que el Hollow que estaba dentro de la sala tenía un reitatsu mayor que el suyo y la ocultaba, debía ser un Vasto Lorde o un Adjucha a un Hollow de convertirse en uno.

"Bienvenida, Nelliel-san." Toser fue el primero en hablar y lo hizo con un tono algo sombrío. "¿Tanto se nota la presencia del Hollow o tienes problemas para dormir?" "Un poco de ambas, Tosen-sama. ¿Puedo?" Nelliel sabía que si era un Vasto Lorde quizás Aizen no querría mostrarlo hasta que estuviera "terminado", quería mostrarlos como el ejemplo de poder y como debía ser un Espada, no como una bestia loca que estaba liberando todo su reitatsu mientras gritaba para poder romper la máscara que mantenía su cara tapada. "Por supuesto, Nelliel-san, pero si no puedes soportar el reitatsu reitírate." Esta vez había hablado Ichimaru que mantenía su eterna sonrisa.

Nelliel se colocó junto a los shinigamis para ver al Vasto Lorde. Enfocó con su ojos a la máscara y ahí estaba, cuernos, tiras negras… No había duda, era el mismo que le había salvado de Nnoitra. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella pero, por suerte, Ichimaru y Tosen interpretaron que era cosa del reitatsu. Durante las siguientes horas siguió el proceso habitual hasta que allí se encontraba un adolescente de ojos marrones y cuyo pelo de una melena se había reducido a un pelo de punta mucho más corto y de su máscara no quedaba nada. Entonces Aizen salió de la sala y, para su tranquilidad, observó que Nelliel era la única Espada que había visto el proceso.

"Me voy a descansar, que algún Número le enseñe como llegar a su habitación, la 23 de la zona norte, todavía es de noche así que no creo que lo vea nadie. Nelliel, ya hablaremos más tarde de tu insomnio. A las tres quiero una reunión de los Espada, ya sabéis como actuaremos." Tras estas palabras Aizen se fue y llamaron a Avirama Redder, de la Segunda Fracción para que se llevase al arrancar.

_(Horas más tarde en Las Noches)_

Los Espada estaban colocados en sus sillas, primero Starrk, luego Barragan, Harribel, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero y por último Yammy. Aizen llegó junto con Tosen y ambos se mantuvieron de pie en vez de sentarse en sus sillas.

"Hoy, mis súbditos, tengo varias noticias importantes que daros. La primera es que tenemos a un nuevo arrancar entre nosotros, un Vasto Lorde. Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki. Por favor entrad." Ichigo entro junto con Tosen y todos los ojos se posaron en él. "Como podéis observar no tiene ni un fragmento de máscara pero eso no es lo importante. Hay una nueva regla. Si un Espada pierde contra un arrancar o contra un Espada de rango menor entonces le cede el rango a este y ocupa el lugar del otro. Ichigo es el número 11. ¿A cuál eliges desafiar?" Ichigo volvió a ser el centro de las miradas, el arrancar de pelo naranja estuvo meditando hasta que señaló a Starrk. "A él." "Me rindo." Starrk estaba medio dormido y quería seguir así, por lo que le daba igual perder el rango de Espada. "Tendrá que ser a otro, Kurosaki-san. La Primera no puede ser desafiad sin el consentimiento de Tosen, Ichimaru y mío y yo no te lo doy." Ichigo siguió pensando y señaló a Barragan. "Entonces a él." "Bien, entonces vayamos al techo."

_(Sobre el techo de Las Noches)_

"No sabes en lo que te has metido, chico." Barragán tenía su hacha en la mano al igual que Ichigo su zampakuto. "Podéis comenz-" Las palabras de Aizen fueron eclipsadas por la entrada del arrancar número 17, Nnoitra Jiruga. "Esta es mi oportunidad" Nnoitra intentaba atacar a Ichigo y Barragan que estaban cerca pero ambos le cortaron con sus armas dejándole una herida en forma de X. Ambos gritaron: "Sal de mi camnino."


	2. El reloj y la luna

Nnoitra cayó sobre el suelo y esto fue una especia de señal para Ichigo y Barragan que cruzaron sus espadas por primera vez. Ichigo parecía tener la iniciativa, estaba atacando continuamente a Barragan que bloqueaba los ataques sin tiempo para responder y tenía una cara extraña, una cara que ningún Espada había visto en el rey del Hueco Mundo, era una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, si perdía su posición de Segunda Espada nadie le respetaría y todo lo que había tardado en ganarse se iría para siempre, de ningún modo podía permitirse eso.

Ichigo atacaba con mucha velocidad, para los Espada era sorprendente la naturalidad con la que dominaba su zampakuto teniendo en cuenta que hacía unas horas era un Hollow que atacaba con sus manos desnudas y que a algunos, especialmente a Szayel, les había costado días lograr ser eficientes en la lucha con espadas. Entonces Nelliel se dio cuenta que Barragan se estaba dejando llevar…

'Los pilares sobre la cúpula de Las Noches impedirán su huida y entonces usaré mi poder.' El rey del Hueco Mundo se apartó de un ataque de Ichigo con una velocidad que demostraba que todo era una trampa. Entonces Gran Caída, el hacha de Barragan impactó contra la zampakuto de Ichigo y le mandó contra un pilar. Tras el choque Barragan usó el Sonido para colocarse a su lado y extendió su mano derecha para tocarle pero el Vasto Lorde consiguió desviarlo con su zampakuto y la palma de la mano de Barragan tocó el pilar que comenzó a desaparecer mientras Ichigo usaba el Sonido para alejarse.

"Parece que me tengo que poner serio." Ichigo pasó su mano por el ojo derecho y un trozo de su máscara apareció. Cubría desde la oreja a la nariz y desde la frente a el labio superior. Un cuerno se formó instantes después mientras Barragan lo miraba con disgusto. "No ha cambiado nada." Ichigo se rió, nunca había intentado engañarlo de ninguna manera. "Es cierto. Puedo hacer que los restos de mi máscara aparezcan y desaparezcan pero nada cambia, ni me da más reitatsu ni potencia mis habilidades. Es un simple símbolo de respeto." Barragan puso una cara de sorpresa mezclada con desconfianza. "Como digas… pero continuemos no tenemos todo el día." Ichigo extendió la mano izquierda, susurró "Cero." y, tras esto, una gran cantidad de energía roja salió de su mano directa hacia Barragan.

Hubo una gran explosión, muchos de los Números se vieron afectados por la cantidad de reitatsu del Cero que había lanzado Ichigo e incluso Nnoitra, que estaba utilizando la regeneración de alta velocidad para poder sobrevivir, sintió que era demasiado poder. Después de que el humo se despejase Ichigo pudo ver que Barragan había perdido la pierna derecha y estaba comenzando a verse en una situación complicada. Barragan colocó a Gran Caída boca abajo y musitó "Pudre, Arrogante.", la joya de Gran Caída se abrió, dejando ver un ojo de reptil que expulsaba llamas oscuras que quemaron a Barragan dejándolo en sólo un conjunto de huesos con su corona.

"¡Atención! ¡Parad la pelea!" Todas las miradas se centraron en Aizen que estaba demasiado serio de lo habitual. "Todos los arrancar que no sean Espada que dejen este lugar si aprecian su vida." Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar sólo roto por el movimiento de los arrancar atemorizados de la muerte. Después de que hubieran dejado el lugar Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen prepararon un kidoh. Se fueron formando cuatro barreras cubriendo un gran espacio y, encerrando en el proceso a Ichigo y Barragan, cuando terminaron dijeron al unísono "Shinji no Saimon." Todos los Espada comprendieron para que habían hecho eso, no querían que nadie de su ejército, incluyéndose a si mismos, resultase herido, eso sería un riesgo que no estaban dispuestos a correr. "Podéis continuar." Aizen parecía más preocupado de lo habitual, como si la situación se estuviese descontrolando demasiado.

"Gran Rey Cero." Barragan lanzó el Cero exclusivo de los Espada a Ichigo que lo esquivó sin problema aparente. Barragan emitió un sonido de queja, era el primer Hollow contra el que se veía obligado a recurrir al Gran Rey Cero y había apuntado mal. "Respira." Un humo negro salió de la boca de Barragan en dirección a Ichigo que paró el ataque con una sucesión de Balas. Era el primer combate que estaba perdiendo claramente y su rival ni siquiera había usado la Resurrección, no podía permitírselo. Barragan empezó a usar el Sonido para acercarse a Ichigo que era más rápido que él y más ahora que había perdido una pierna.

"Si tanto insistes. Resurrección: Brilla, La Luna." Entonces una gran cantidad de reitatsu de color blanco se concentró a su alrededor y formó una esfera que desapareció y mostró a Ichigo con unas ropas(iguales a las de su bankai) de un color predominantemente plateado por fuerza y rojas por dentro y una zampakuto totalmente blanca en la mano y la máscara cubriendo el mismo trozo de cabeza. Entonces el recuerdo de su sueño golpeó la cabeza de Nelliel, la luna y el reloj que desaparecía, ¿Ichigo y Barragan? "Cero Oscuras." Ichigo no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que el Cero negro estaba a punto de golpearle, entonces movió su zampakuto y tocó el Cero Oscuras que desapareció en ese instante. Ichigo desapareció y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un quejido de Barragan que tenía perforado el cráneo con la zampakuto blanca apuntando al suelo e Ichigo a su lado izquierdo. "Creciente." Una masa de reitatsu blando se concentró en la zampakuto de Ichigo provocando una explosión.

El sello desapareció y del humo salió Ichigo en su forma sellada pasándose la mano por la cara para hacer desaparecer la máscara. "Bien, aquí esta la nueva Segunda Espada. Nelliel acompáñalo a su "palacio", después de todo está en frente del tuyo." Un 2 apareció en la palma de la mano izquierda de Ichigo y Nelliel se acercó a él y comenzaron su camino hacia su "palacio". Cuando Nelliel se aseguró e que no había nadie le habló. "¿Por qué me ayudaste hace años?" Ichigo se sorprendió. "¿Eras tú? Nunca tuve mucho tiempo para fijarme en tu cara, siento no haberte reconocido." "Eso no responde a mi pregunta." Ichigo se rió. "Simplemente no me gustan los tramposos, nada más." El resto del camino fue un incómodo silencio, al llegar Ichigo vio su nueva habitación era cuatro veces mayor que anterior, que ya era bastante grande, y estaba plagada de símbolos de coronas. "Puedes quitarlo si quieres, después de todo Barragan está…" "Sí, gracias… Nelliel." Entonces la Cuarta Espada se fue e Ichigo comenzó a arrancar las coronas hasta que se cansó.


	3. Las Sombras

Capítulo 3: Las Sombras

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Ichigo, se había dormido en el suelo mientras descansaba después de arrancar todas las coronas que había en su nueva habitación. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, allí estaba Nelliel, la mujer a la que había salvado años atrás. Se suponía que ella era una Espada, aunque de menor rango que el suyo, así que le sorprendía que Aizen la usara para despertarle nada más. Debía haber algo más.

"Buenos días." Nelliel no parecía muy entusiasmada y tenía el aspecto de haberse levantado hace muy poco. "Aizen-sama quiere que los dos solos nos reunamos con él." Esta información extrañó a Ichigo, ¿qué interés tenía Aizen en reunir sólo a dos Espada.

"¿Para qué exactamente?" Nelliel hizo un gesto de no saber nada. "Deberíamos ir…" A Ichigo le incomodaba un poco la presencia de Nelliel. Parecía querer más sobre él y esto era un sentimiento muy extraño entre los Hollow, en Hueco Mundo sólo se tenían a sí mismos.

Ambos comenzaron su camino, Nelliel guiaba a Ichigo a través del laberinto que era Las Noches y él intentaba recordar algunos puntos para el futuro. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer empezar una conversación. 'Quizás le molestó lo que le dije ayer…' Ichigo continuó todo el camino pensando todo el camino hasta que llegaron al Salón del trono de Aizen. Allí el shinigami estaba hablando con Ichimaru, cuando les vieron entrar pararon su conversación. 'Juraría que he oído Hollow…'

"Nelliel-san, Ichigo-san." El shinigami tenía una cara inexpresiva, por lo poco que le había visto Ichigo juraría que planeaba algo. "Por favor, contadme de qué os conocíais." Los dos Espada se sorprendieron, apenas se habían mirado en público y ya sabía que se conocían de hace tiempo. "¿Cómo lo se? Soy bueno adivinando estas cosas. ¿Cuál de los dos empieza?"

Nelliel dio un paso al frente. "Yo, Aizen-sama." Nelliel contó su encuentro con Ichigo y lo que había sucedido a Nnoitra después del ataque. Las heridas de alguna manera le impedían utilizar su Resurrección y eso había forzado la caída del Octavo Espada. "Y eso es todo Aizen-sama. No nos volvimos a encontrar hasta ayer y no hemos hablado mucho del tema." Los ojos de Aizen cambiaron, una gran idea le había pasado por la cabeza y eso era evidente para todos.

"Algo que añadir, Ichigo-san." Ichigo negó con la cabeza así que Aizen continuó hablando. "Quiero que forméis un grupo, para cumplir las misiones que crea tan importantes como para que la Segunda y Cuarta Espada tengan que ejecutarlas. Dado que ya os conocíais no creo que tengáis ningún problema, además así podréis hablar sobre el tema tanto como queráis. ¿Alguna objeción?" Ambos negaron con la cabeza así que ya estaba decidido, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Aizen. "Bien, ahora hablemos de Vasto Lordes. ¿Alguna vez has visto ha otro, Ichigo-san?"

"Una vez vi a otro Vasto Lorde, pero estaba utilizando el Sonido y desaparecióal instante. Creo que no me vio. Sólo pude distinguir una cantidad de reitatsu parecida a la mía y algo blanco y negro moviéndose a gran velocidad." Nelliel estaba muy atenta a sus palabras, que incluso los Vasto Lorde se desconocieran entre ellos mismos parecía incluso estúpido pero Hueco Mundo era una tierra hostil y sin orden, muy probablemente si se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un Vasto Lorde lo que estaba observándole hubieran comenzado una pelea que acabaría con el vencedor comiédose al perdedor.

"Hmm, parece ser que mandaros en búsqueda de otros Vasto Lorde sería inútil. Bien, mañana decidiré que misión encomendaros. Hasta entonces podéis iros."

Ambos se fueron, otra vez Nelliel estaba delante e Ichigo se encontraba siguiéndola, a mitad de camino utilizaron el Sonido para llegar antes. Nelliel se paró delante de su puerta y cogió a Ichigo del brazo obligándole a entrar a su habitación. Era totalmente blanca con una cama y un par de sofás, obviamente blancos. En uno de ellos Nelliel se sentó invitando a Ichigo a hacer lo mismo. 'Tiene mucha fuerza, más que Barragan…' Ichigo se sentó, ya sabía para que lo había llevado allí.

"Me lo contarás ahora. Tienes dos opciones o me lo cuentas o no te dejaré salir hasta que me lo cuentes." Nelliel tenía una cara de enfado, parecía saber que Ichigo le había estado mintiendo cunado le preguntaba.

"Bien, si no tengo otra opción… Verás estaba buscando una cosa cuando vi una pelea. Entonces vi el truco de… Nnoitra y te salvé. La razón por lo que lo hice fue porque, aunque sea un Hollow, creo que las batallas sólo hay que tenerlas en el caso de que sea el último recurso y, como ayer te dije, odio que alguien se tome una situación así tan en broma como para hacer trampas. Le lancé un Cero con poco poder sólo para detener la batalla. No hay nada más."

Nelliel se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque su Hierro era de los más fuertes de los Espada le estaba haciendo daño, probablemente Nel era la Espada con más fuerza física. "Gracias por protegerme. Algún día te protegeré yo a ti."

_(Mundo Humano) – POV de Ulquiorra_

'La shinigami está herida, no de mucha gravedad pero si no la curan morirá. ¿Qué idiota intentaría para el ataque de un Espada sin tener al menos el nivel de uno.'

La mujer de pelo negro tenía un corte en el estomágo, estaba sangrando. Entonces las mujer a la que había intentado defender empezó a curarla, la herida desaparecía al igual que la sangre e incluso la ropa se recuperaba, entonces lo comprendí no era curación, era negación de eventos. 'Aizen-sama estará muy interesado en esto.'

Apareció un hombre que, la ver a la shinigami tirada en el suelo, transformó su brazo derecho en algo muy parecido al brazo de un Hollow. Intentó atacarnos pero Yammy se deshizo de él con un solo golpe. '¿No hay nadie que no sea basura en este mundo?'

Una explosión cubrió de humo la parte en la que estaban la shinigami y los humanos. Allí aparecieron una mujer morena de pelo violeta y un hombre con un sombrero y un bastón. Yammy estaba teniendo problemas para deshacerse de ellos así que decidí que debíamos marcharnos, Aizen-sama iba a conseguir una información interesante.

_(Las Noches, Habitación de Starrk)_

Starrk había estando teniendo problemas para dormir ese día, algo que iba totalmente en contra de su estilo de vida, tenía mucho tiempo libre y sin dormir todo su día se convertía en aburrimiento.

"¿Qué piensas del Vasto Lorde, Starrk?" Lilynette, su Fracción y al mismo tiempo parte de sí mismo estaba aburrida también. Mientras Starrk dormá ella se dedicaba a gastarle bromas y despertarle de las formas más horribles posibles para poder reírse.

"Es tan poderoso como yo. Quizá más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, sabes en lo que estoy pensando y qué pienso sobre él?" A Starrk eso le ponía de los nervios, que alguien que sabía lo que pensaba le preguntase sus opiniones sumado a lo vago que él era hacían una combinación aburrida y que él odiaba.

"¿Vamos a hacerle una visita?" Starrk le dedicó una mirada asesina, ella se rió durante un rato, sabía que él lo odiaba y eso le encantaba. "Vale, vámonos."

_(Habitación de Harribel)_

"Harribel-sama, ¿qué opinas del nuevo?" Sun-Sun había preguntado con curiosidad mientras se tapaba la boca con las mangas de su chaqueta, una costumbre suya.

"Pues…" Harribel se cayó de repente y frunció el ceño, su Fracción estaba preguntándose que pasaba y ella les contesto alarmándoles. "Las sombras, algo sucede con las sombras…"

Bueno y esto es el capítulo 3, he tardado más por los exámenes y la POV de Ulquiorra, la he hecho tan corta porque escribir una batalla en la POV de Ulquiorra es horrible y no se me ocurría nada. Por favor deja un review.


End file.
